Forbidden love
by KODfreak
Summary: With Woodcrest divided in a bloody feud, two former best friends, now leaders of good and evil gangs, grow suspicions concerning their gangster wannabes, in what may be some kind of relationship between the two.
1. Chapter 1 Just another day

"How? How did this all happen?"

It was morning. About 11 am. Everyone was up out of their beds, except for Riley. He thought it would be okay to sleep in just because he is the brother of the gang leader. So Riley slept on his cot, in the small grey colored room, where about seven other cots were. The cots were small, and green in color. They each came with one blanket and a pillow. The blankets and pilllows were nicely made, except for Riley's. Under each cot was a trunk, where Huey's gang members would keep their clothes, uniforms, and personal belongings. Riley was asleep, wearing a wife beater and some shorts. Huey himself walked in the room, and shook his head in dissapointment. He then lifted a pistol in the air, and fired. Riley woke up with a fright.

"OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Riley said falling out of the bed. He looked up with a scared look on his face.

"Damn nigga!" Riley yelled at his sibling. "I just want some shut eye."

"Riley, this has gone on long enough. You are 21! That's way to old to be acting like a child."

"Come on nigga!*yawn* shit ain't happinin!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You should know by now that anyting can happen at anytime. I have a strict code for these kinds of things. You must learn not to sleep in, for I need you to be ready 24/7." Huey said with a scowl.

"Damn Huey. I'm a brotha." Riley said with arms crossed and eyes closed. Huey let out a small chuckle, a thing he rarely does.

"And you think because you are by brother, that you deserve special treatment? Well you are dead on because you are the only member of my gang that doesn't follow my rules, nor attends any of the specified training exercise times, which means you aren't fully trained which means you are defenseless."

"Look here, nigga! I know the fundementals."

"You may know the very gist of martial arts, but you are nowhere near fully trained. Think about it, Riley. You know how dangerous it is out there. Caesar's gang is spreading fast out there in the war zone we used to call Woodcrest. His gang is just as deadly as ours is. I should know." Huey said pointing his head down.

"You are more like me when I was ten. I thought I was pretty good, but I soon realized that I wasn't fully trained, because I lost almost every fight I was in. You don't want to be like I was, do you?" he asked Riley.

"You still a gay ass hater! And I ain't wanna like you!"

"Well then." Huey said crossing his arms. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I trained you this afternoon."

"Whateva nigga, what's fo breakfast today?"

"One quarter slice of cantalope, with one slice of toast, and a small cup of orange juice."

"Freshly squeazed?"

"It's the stuff that comes out of the bottle."

"Again? Why you gotta starve a nigga up in here?"

Huey shook his head.

"Do we really have to have this discussion again? Look, We only have a limited number of supplies. And stop talking like a jackass in that ridiculous accent. Stop actin like an infant."

"I ain't no baby, and No we don't! We gots enough food dat could last a nigga fo the rest of his life!"

"We what?" Huey asked deepening his scowl. Riley sighed.

"What I said was...we have...alot of food that could last... a long time."

"That's better, and no, we have alot of mouths to feed. You and I eat as much as everybody else does. No exceptions. Now go take a shower, eat your breakfast, and meet me outside in the back." Huey said still standing. Riley got up and walked toward the doorway where Huey was.

"I'll be seein yo ass afta breakfast."

Huey slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! I mean, I will see you later after breakfast."

"That's better." Huey said walking away.

Riley walked down the narrow hall, which had doors on either side, most of them leading to another, almost identical room with cots. Riley walked up to a door labled "shower room", and went inside. The room had several showers in it, all on the right side with light green colored curtains. Some were being used, but Riley went inside one that was empty. He quickly showered, and after he did so, he brushed his corn rows a little. He then walked back to his room, towel around him, and changed into his uniform, which was a light grey suit with a white dress shirt, slacks the same color as the suit, and black dress shoes. He liked to keep the coat unbuttoned. Riley then made his way to the dining hall. This room was a little larger than most rooms in the building, and had a few long tables here and there. Most people wouldn't bother to eat there, so they take their food elsewhere. To the left of the room was the kitchen where the food was prepared. Riley looked around the room, there wasn't many people at the tables, but Ed and Rummy were at a table. Riley walked over to them.

"Sup my niggas!"

"Ayyy! Young Reeezaaay!" Ed happily said. They had saved some food for them.

"Yo Reezy, my man, why you wake up so late?" asked Rummy.

"Why not? I ain't see why I gotta get my ass up so early and act a damn foo."

Rummy wagged his finger.

"Oh no no no Reezy, you know that we in the middle of the biggest turf war the world has ever seen. Anything could happen. Ed's Granddad's gang could be up our asses at any moment."

"You startin ta sound alot like my brotha." said Riley.

"And why are you talking like that? You know your brother has strict policies regarding that."

"Fine! You are starting to act like my brother."

"Well, you know what he says, we gotta do what we gotta do, and sound good doing it."

"Man, whateva." Riley said stuffing his face with the toast.

"So Riles, you down with us after yo meal? We got a little target range we set up just for you."

"Naw naw, I have to go get trainin from Huey."

"Aww man." said Ed.

"Now Ed," Rummy began. "What ever Huey says for Reezy to do, it must be important."

Ed nodded his head. Riley continued to eat what little he had left.

"I don't see why I have ta." Riley said finishing his cantalope. Ed and Rummy looked at Riley like he was crazy.

"Don't see why hafta?" Rummy asked in confusion. "What if those terrorists come through that window right there!" Rummy said pointing to the window in the room. "And look at you, no gun on ya, no knife. Defenseless."

Riley gulped down his orange juice, and stood up.

"Well, if that's what ya'll think, then Imma bout to change that. I hit you guys up later." said Riley.

"See ya man." Ed and Rummy said. Riley walked off into the hall again, and walked all the way to the other side. The building only had three floors, the first was where all the supplies were stored, the second was where all the sleeping rooms and dining room was and the third was the medical area. The building was situated in the downtown area of Woodcrest. That area of town, or a good portion of it a little ways down was being controlled by Micheal Caesar's gang. In this area, if you were not on either side, you were either mugged, or killed.

Riley walked down the stairs into the 1st floor hall, which looked alot like the 2nd floor hall but with alot less rooms. there were only 2 doors in this hall. Both were filled with supply crates. There was a small lobby which lead to the front door, and a small ways to the back. there was no elevator, only stairs. Riley made his way to the back door, and out into a back area, which consisted of a small grassy area, with makeshift exercise equipment, such as poles and metal used to do pull ups and such. There were also a couple traditional japanese martial arts wooden combat trainers, those thick wooden pegs with small arms attatched to them, which can spin and simulate a person attacking, and the person who trains blocks the arms. There was nobody out there today, as Huey wanted there to be no distractions.

"You know, at first I thought you weren't even going to show up." Huey said with a scowl.

"How lazy do yous thinks I am?"

Huey scowled deeper.

"Fine how lazy do YOU THINK I am?"

"That's better, and yes, I think you are very lazy. Somebody needs to teach you responsibility." Huey said.

"And by somebody, you mean you?"

Huey nodded and made a tiny smile.

"You guessed correctly."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Riley asked.

"Strike me."

"What?"

"You heard me, lay a hit on me. Go ahead, I know how much you want to."

Riley paused for a second, but then clenched his fists. He then moved, and soon rushed towards Huey. he tried to punch him in the face, but it was blocked, and Huey kicked Riley in the stomach. Riley stumbled back a bit.

"You said you knew the fundimentals, show me what you got!" Huey taunted.

"Damn nigga thinks he's betta than me. Shoo, I could kill each and every one of Caesar's men. so what if he funded by Ed Wuncler senior, he ain't scare me. I mean, he may own alot of turf here, but still..." Riley quietly whispered to himself.

Riley came at Huey again, and just like before, Huey blocked every hit, thought when Huey tried to kick Riley again in the same place, Riley stepped out of the way.

"Now you are learning." Huey said as they continued to clash. Huey Tried to spin hick Riley in the head, but Riley ducked out of the way of each kick. Riley then tried punch and kick Huey, though they were all deflected. The fight went on like this for a couple hours, both brothers fighting, and deflecting eachothers moves.

"Had enough?" Huey asked Riley.

"Not until your ass is on the ground." Riley said as he lunged toward Huey again. Each move was delfected once again, as was Huey's. But then, Huey blocked Riley's kick and left hook, but quickly jabbed Huey in the face with his right fist. Huey stopped in a little surprise.

"Yeah nigga! In yo face!" Riley yelled.

"I can see you are still your cocky self. You still need learn responsibility."

"What? Huey, don't be a hater."

"But, for laying a hit on me, I do think you deserve a reward." Huey said as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Thugnificant and Leanord, who are also part of Huey's gang, walked outside. Leonard had bags of food with him.

"Wassup my nigga? Fo landing a hit on yo brotha, I proudly present to you a fine meal of a cheeseburger, fries and a shake."

Riley's face lit up.

"You had this food all this time?" Riley asked Huey.

"It's a special supply. And you only get that one meal. That is unless of course you continue to improve on your responsibilities."

"I'll think about it." Riley said as Thugnificant handed Riley the food.  



	2. Chapter 2 The intruder

Riley happily took his food to his room and ate it. he had not eaten such delicious food for a very long time. Infact, he couldn't remember the last time he hate food like this. He also wondered how Leonard could get his hands on such food. He just finished the burger, and now was stuffing his face with the fries, while gulping down the shake. He was enjoying the food so much, he closed his eyes as he consumed it. Once he finsished all of it, he ade sure to throw away the trash so nobody would see it. Just then Ed and Rummy Walked ot the door way.

"Young Reezay! We have been looking for you all over!"

"Wats up?"

"You have to try this new glock! We gots the little range set up and everything!" Ed answered.

"Alright, I got time." Riley said as he followed the two men to a couple of doors down. Rummy grabbed some keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. inside was a grey room, it was kind of long, and had some kind of metal table straight ahead next to the wall. Ed and Rummy had set soda cans on the table.

"So where is this new gun?" Riley asked Rummy.

"Right here." Rummy said taking it out of its holster, as that's where Rummy had kept it all this time. The gun had a very slick, chrome look to it, and was sort of thin. It was like a pistol, but with a sleek design. Riley was handed the weapon, and looked at it in awe. Now he realized why Ed and Rummy wanted him to try it out. he had to admit, it looked pretty badass.

"Now Riles! Let's see what you got!" Ed said. Riley took the pistol and aimed it at the cans at the other side of the room. he then fired, and perfectly hit and knocked of each can, one by one. He kept going until he knocked off the very last can.

"DAAYYYYUUUM!" Ed and Rummy exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh lordy lord!" Riley shouted. "This gun is the SHIT!"

"Yeah, or so you think." Rummy told him.

"What?"

"This is the only time Iv'e seen it working."

"But...it has a nice clean shot with little recoil. It's like perfect." Riley told him.

"I know I designed it for maximum power and handling, but everytime I try it, something goes wrong. The bullet doesn't come out, or the trigger won't push down all the way, or the shaft is too small. Every time it's something new."

"So what do you call this gun?" Riley asked Rummy.

"I call it Jinx. Because always messes the hell up!" Rummy answered.

Just then somebody walked up to the door. It was some young man with shaved hair, wearing the same uniform Riley was wearing.

"Excuse me, Riley?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Riley answered.

"Yes. please, come with me." The man said.

"I'll see ya'll later."

"See you Reezy." Ed and Rummy said as Riley followed the man out of the room and down the hall, a couple of doors down. The man knocked on it, opened it a little and looked inside. He then turned around to Riley.

"He will see you now." the man said. Riley opened the door and went inside. it was Huey's office. Huey has a cot just like everone else that was near the side of the wall, plus a wooden desk that Huey was sitting it. There was a window behind it. Off to the other side of the room was a green trunk where Huey kept all his weapons, including all of his guns, swords, katanas, and nunchakus. The man outside close the door, leaving Huey and Riley alone. Also on the same side where the trunk resided, was a small closet full of Huey's clothes and uniforms.

"Riley." Huey said greeting is brother.

"Huey." Riley greeted.

"The reason I called you in here is to have a talk."

"About what?" asked Riley.

"About responsibility."

"Damn nigga! Let's not talk about dis again!" Riley said causing Huey to scowl and close his eyes.

"Fine! Let's not talk about this again!" Riley said. Huey opened his eyes and looked at Riley.

"You are starting to get the hang of it. Now I know you wouldn't know of it, but it has come to my recent attention that there has been some activity around the headquarters."

"What do you mean?" asked Riley. Huey got up and looked through the window.

"What I mean is, our supplies are gradually depleting."

"Well duh! We use them everyday little by little!"

"That's not what I meant. I believe somebody is coming in and stealing them."

"How do you know that?" asked Riley.

"Well for one, it must be Caesar's gang no doubt about it."

"I know. Why is he hatin on your ass so much?"

"I don't really know why for sure. I remember how it started though. Do you?"

"Kind of." Riley said crossing his arms.

"Old man Wuncler." Huey began. "As if he didn't have enough control already, he wanted to take over the entire county, and turn it into his own little dictatorship. And that's when I decided I had enough. I rounded up all the people who didn't agree with Wuncler's hellish ways. But I couldn't believe it when I found out my own best friend was manageing Wuncler's gang. I knew Caesar was a little conservative, but I never imagined..."

"Yeah. So uh, why you call me in again?"

Huey turned around.

"I called you in because I know that there are more than one people taking one crate a night. It's been just food for now, but...I am afraid tonight they are going after..."

Riley's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...that one little box...do you?"

Huey nodded.

"Percisely. I know they have been looking for it. Sometimes I have seen boxes tossed around and such."

"But let's say they do manage to get it. What would happen?"

Huey sighed.

"Then that could be catastrophic. But that is exactly why I called you in here. Tonight I want you incharge of guarding the room that holds the box."

"You mean I have to stand outside the door all night?" Riley asked.

Huey nodded his head.

"No. I want you to guard from inside the room. Because I know that they will not get in through the front."

"And what makes you think I will do it?" Asked Riley.

Huey closed his eyes and smirked.

"Bacon double cheese burger. Large fry, large chocolate shake."

"You ain't playin, are you?"

"You know I have it." Huey said.

"Does this mean I don't sleep?"

"If you want sleep, I suggest you go to bed early. I want you to wake up at 1:00. if you don't wake up, I will wake you up."

"Alright alright. I'll get ready early tonight." Riley said.

"Good."

That night...

Riley was sitting on his cot, getting prepared to get as much sleep as he could before he had to get up to guard the storage room. He had put on more comfortable clothes, which were the same ones from the previous night. Nobody else was in the room, as they went to bed much later. Riley layed down, and soon felt tired. He then fell asleep.

When Riley opened his eyes, he heard gun fire, and the sounds of alarms going off. He looked outside the doorway, and some of the gang members were shooting at someone. alot of people were dying as Riley got up. Just then, Huey, who had a chunk of his head blown off, came up to Riley.

"Riley! Riley!...Riley...Riley."

Riley woke up startled. It was all just a horrible nightmare. Huey was there waking him up.

"Quiet there Riley. You'll wake everybody up." Huey whispered. All the gangmembers were in their cot. "I'm glad I woke you up before you pissed yourself."

"Shut up nigga!" Riley whispered raising his voice a little, but still whispering. Riley rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He then got up out of the bed.

"I suspect the intruder will come alone, seeing is how the box is small. They won't need alot of people." Whispered Huey.

"What do you want me to do if the intruder comes?"

"Rough him up, ask him questions, get information. If he is being difficult, beat him up a little more. If He tries to kill you, you kill him first."

"Got it." Riley said putting on a japanese styled robe, one for the many uniforms Huey assigns for diffrent occasions. it was blue, and had black japanese markings on it. The pants of the robe looked the same. Riley then followed Huey out of the room, being careful not to disturb any of the sleeping gang members, and walked down the hall to the stair way. They quietly walked to the first floor. Riley continued to follow Huey to one of the storage rooms. Huey unlocked it with a key he had, and lead Riley inside. there were big crates full of food in the small room.

"Now Riley, this is very important. Nobody know where I have hidden the special box except for me. And I am not going to tell you either, because the intruder Caesar is sending over could try and get it out of you. And you knowing where it is will look at the spot where it is hidden, alerting the intruder of where it is. So, I have hidden fake boxes in here too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it."

"And here, Ed and Rummy said you would need this." Huey said handing Riley the Jinx gun.

"Thanks man."

"Need anything else?"

"Naw man, I got this."

"You're being responsible already." Huey said with a smirk. "Alright. I'll come chek on you in the morning." Huey said as he went to leave. He closed the door behind him. Riley listened to Huey's footsteps as he left.

"Alright, I gots this. I gots this." Riley said to himself. He leaned on one of the big crates, and slid his back all the way down until he was completely sitting on the floor. He sat there, and kept sitting for what seemed like an eternity. Riley started to feel tired, and felt his eyelids droop. Just then he heard a noise, and his eyelids opened up. He heard what sounded like somebody coming through the ceiling. The noise got louder and louder.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Riley said. He looked right up, there was a vent, and the noise got louder. Just then, the metal lid to the vent was kicked off and fell near Riley. Standing up, Riley looked at the vent. The intruder dropped down. The intruder was wearing all black, head to toe, except for a brown knife and gun holster over the shoulder and on the back belt. The intruder was even wearing a black ski mask.

Riley then kicked the intrueder from the back, and the intruder fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and proceeded to fight Riley. Riley was stuggling to keep up with whoever this person was, being careful to block every hit and kick. Riley ducked under a swipe and kicked the intruder in the stomach. The intruder came at Riley again with a hook kick to the face. Riley fell down as the intruder pulled a knife out. Riley performed a ground sweep kick, knocking the intruder down. Riley quickly went over and punched the intruder in the face, pinning the person to the ground.

"Alright nigga!" Riley said taking off the black ski mask. "Tell me every thin you-"

Riley's face was now full of huge shock and confusion.

"C...C-merph?"


	3. Chapter 3 there's a familiar face

Riley just kept staring at her with a face of full shock. His eyes widened and mouth hanging open. After all these years, she still looked alot like she used to, though just a bit older. Her blonde was hair still made into two long pony tails. Right now, her big blue eyes staring down Riley, she was just as shocked as he was, as she was still on the ground, Riley, pinning her down.

"R...Reezy?" Cindy asked. Riley stopped pinning her, and helped her up. The two of them were still shocked, still staring in each other's eyes.

"Oh my god! Cindy! It is you!" Riley said excitedly. Cindy punched him in the face.

"Ay! What the fuck!" Riley shouted rubbing his cheek.

"That's for hittin yo homegurl!" Cindy said. "And this is fo not seeing you in foeva!" She said hugging him.

"I missed you too." Riley said hugging back, but then pulled back. "But...why?"

"Why what?" Cindy asked.

"Why?...Why you working fo Caesar?" Riley asked with worry on his face and concern in his voice."You don't wanna be down with that gang." Cindy now had a look on her face that seemed to look like surprise, and sadness.

"Let's not get into this, Reezy." She said looking away. Riley now had a bigger look of concern on his face.

"Tell me!" He shouted. Cindy covered her face with her hands.

"Riley, please."

"Tell me NOW!" Riley shouted. Cindy uncovered her hands, and there were small tears running down her face. Riley felt a little guilt.

"If you must know,...when yo brotha gathered up a bunch of people to attack Wuncler, there was alot of bloodshed where I was living, and... I had heard they blew up yo house, and I didn't know that you are with Huey, so I thought you...died."

Riley saw more tears run down her face.

"So then Caesar was searching homes for any more of your brother's gang, and he found me in my home. I was scared, I was alone, and because I thought I lost you...I didn't know what to do. So, Caesar found me and said he would take care of me, and give me a good place to live, and good food. He gave me luxuries that I never would have in my life."

"But C-merph, that gang is evil! And Caesar gone messed up in the head! All thanks to Wuncler."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

" And Just because Wuncler pays for all those things, doesn't mean he is a nice person. He is a cold blooded sociopathic killer! Huey said so! He is just as bad as Wuncler! Shoo, Caesar is like a puppet going alng with everthing. Don't you understand? They are trying to take over evrything!"

"And you don't think Huey isn't bad? I'm just as surprised that you are with yo brotha! Ceez says he is savin all the good food fo himself!"

"That's not true!" Riley shouted, his worryful expression now replaced with an angry one. "Huey would neva do that!"

"Bullshit! You should look! He has little crates full of great food all fo himself, while he leaves you with crap!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! STOP BEIN SO STUPID!" Riley yelled angrily. Cindy had a face of shock and hurt on her face. Riley felt really bad when he saw Cindy crying, covering her face.

"C-merph, look, I'm sorry. I can't blame you fo going with Caesar." Cindy looked up at him.

"Yo damn right you should be sorry!" Cindy shot back at him.

"But...it's just that I thought you died too."

"What?"

"Yeah. Huey told me that Caesar was going around your side of the town shooitn down everybody who didn't join him. And I just assumed that you wouldn't..."

"Reezy."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Cindy. I just didn't know, and I want you to be safe. I don't want to lose you afta I just found you." Riley said. Cindy went up to him and hugged him.

"But I must know, C-merph. What were you planning on taking?"

"I...came to take that one box." Cindy said as Riley continued to hold her.

"You mean that one special box, huh?" Riley said looking at her. He then gently wiped the tears off her face.

"Yeah. Is that it over there?"

"I don't know." Cindy walked over to it and picked it up. Riley was afraid. Cindy didn't open it, but looked through the little openings to see what was inside. She was very shocked.

"Is that...what I think it is?" She asked.

"It is."

"Why?...How would you even get this?"

"I don't know. Only Huey knows."

"No wonder Caesar would want this."

"You're not...gonna take it, are you?" Riley asked. Cindy looked at it, sighed, and set it down.

"No."

"No?" asked Riley.

"No, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tommorow night I will come back. I'll come back through the same way I did before, and you will be guarding this room."

"So what you are saying is that you won't take the box, on the condition that I allow you to come back and hang with me."

"Yes."

"I would love to hang with you again. Anytime gurl." Riley said with a smile. "You have to leave?"

"Yeah, I do." Cindy said walking up to Riley and hugging him. "Sorry about the little argument. I remember when yo ass always tried to become protective of me."

"Yeah, well..." Riley said. Cindy gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tommorow?" Cindy asked letting herself out of the hug.

"You know it." Riley said with a smile. Cindy walked under the vent, and picked up the lid. She blew him a frendly kiss before shoe took out her grappling gun, and shot it up the vent. Cindy put the lid back in place as she shot up. Riley then stayed there for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile early the next morning...

Cindy was sleeping in her comfy bed in her own room. Her room wasn't like any room Huey would have in his headquarters. Her room was nice. Although the gangmembers of Caesar's gang had nicer rooms then Huey's, Cindy's, besides Caesar's, was the nicest. She had a flatscreen tv on top of a stand filled with a ton of video games, and video game systems. She also had a closet, which was full of a variety of clothes, guns, and other weapons and items. Just then Cindy's door opened. It was Caesar.

"Hey sexy." Caesar said. Cindy's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Ceez...What's up?"

"I saw that no food crates were in my supply, nor was there that special box I was telling you about." Caesar said in a way that didn't show too much seriousness.

"Well uh...you know I thought the mission was only for that one crate, and they've hidden it so well. They have alot of crates Ceez, and I didn't even get through a quarter of them."Cindy said. "Tell you what, I'll go back tonight and look for it."

"That's my girl. I think I oughta do something about getting those food crates."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll handle it tonight. You don't worry about it."

"Oh...okay." Cindy said with a slightly worried expression on her face, and looking away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Cindy answered.

"Well, why don't you come out of that bed, and come join me in my room?" Caesar said raisng a brow.

"Yeah uh all be right ova." Cindy said sarcasticlly and rolling her eyes.

"Come on, baby."

"Not a chance." Cindy said with a small giggle.

"Okay okay, beautiful. You'll know where I'll be if you want me, which I know you do." Caesar said with a smile as he walked away. Caesar walked into his office, which was big and lavish, and had a much bigger, nicer desk than Huey. Caesar also had his big bed in his office, as well as a flat screen TV. Caesar had a closet full of not only swords and katanas, but of large guns, gernades, and even a rocket and gernade launcher. When Caesar walked in to his office, Ed Wuncler senior was already there.

"Mr Caesar." Wuncler said with a grin. "That special box hasn't come into our possesion yet."

"Well, about that..." Caesar answered. "I need more time."

"Bullshit!" Wuncler shouted. "We are running out of time!"

"I'm sorry sir! Cindy couldn't find it! She said she would look for it tonight!" Caesar told him.

"You tell that bitch that if she doesn't get it by tonight than you will cut her fucking head off!"

"I...I can't tell her that!"

"Look Caesar..." Wuncler said walking up to him. "If we want to spread our control, we need to have the power of that box."

"But...I can't threaten Cindy. I...don't want to hurt her. Please, just give her more time."

Wuncler sighed.

"I can only believe in her for a few more days, any longer and even I can't be expected to wait. But tell her to kill who is ever guarding the area so she can get right to work."

"Can't she just...knock out the person? Is it really nessesary? Do we really need to kill people who aren't a threat?"

"Imagine it, Caesar. You being able to do whatever you want with anything in the country. It's like being president with more control. And you will be forever known as the ruler of the country. And all I ask is to eliminate people that are against that. And that little white skank will run into your arms when you are leader of the country." Wuncler said with a grin.

"She...will?" Caesar asked with his eyes widened.

"You can count on it."

Meanwhile later that morning...

Huey Was sitting at his desk, his face staring at a piece of paper he was writing, which were tasks for people to take care of. Just then, his door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello good sir. Will you make a donation today to help efforts to stop this gang war in Woodcrest?"

Huey let out a deep sigh, and didn't even look up.

"Jazmine, I have told you time and time again not to keep coming back to Woodcrest, it's not safe here."

"But...I want to help stop the war."

"You can't stop the war by what you are doing. Nobody will give a damn. The best thing for you to do right now is to go back with your parents and stay put."

"But we already raised alot of money."

"How much did you raise? A thousand? A million? It doesn't matter, Wuncler has practically all the money in the war. What would all that do? Are you trying to get some point across? Because it isn't going to work."

"Well...another reason I came here is because...I was wondering something."

"What is it? I am very busy." Huey said finally looking up at her. Jazmine was a grown woman now, about the same age as Huey. she was holding a donation box, and to complete the look of looking innocent, she was wearing a school girl uniform, which was a white dress shirt with a tie, and a small skirt with long socks and dress shoes. her hair was still in two big puff balls.

"Well, I was wondering...if you'll have dinner with me tonight?" she asked. Huey let out a deep sigh.

"Let understand this correctly. You want me to drive my ass all the way out of Woodcrest, not to mention to have my best guards to go with me, risk being shot at, risking the lives of my men and myself just so we can have dinner at some resturaunt?"

"If you weren't too busy..."

"I'm always busy! I'm at war right now! I have no time for taking you out on dates!"

"But...all I wanted was for us to go out...like we used too." Jazmine said which caused Huey to sigh again.

"First of all, that was a long time ago. Second, as long as this war is going on, I have no time for you, or anybody for that matter." huey said going back to writing on his paper.

"So...let's say this war wasn't going on. Would you have time for me then?" She asked innocently.

"Technically speaking, yes but-"

"Really? OH YES!" Jazmine squealed running out of the room. Huey sighed again.

"Same old Jazmine."


	4. Chapter 4 a little date

Riley was punching a punching bag outside in the small training area. Though he now knew Cindy was the intruder, he still had to be ready for anyting. Soon, Huey walked up to him.

"Hey man."

"Wassup?" Riley said throwing punches and kicks at the bag.

"You did such a good job guarding that room, that I am going to make you guard it again tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Riley answered, causing Huey to raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you give in so easily?"

"Because." Riley said continuing to hit the bag. "I know you still owe me one good meal. I would like to make it two."

"Well said. After you are done here, I will give you your meal for lunch."

Riley stopped.

"Well, actually, I was hopin I could have it for dinner." Riley said turning to Huey.

"Why?"

"Because I have trouble stayin awake, and I need energy."

"Alright, fine. So, if you think you are doing better with your training, how about a friendly match?"

"You on." Riley said with a smirk.

"Attention everybody!" Huey yelled. Everyone in the back area stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Please clear the area! I have a certain something to take care of." Huey told them. Everybody made their way inside the building until Huey and Riley were alone.

"Alright man, what you teach me this time?" Riley asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Fine. What ARE you going to teach me this time?"

"That's better. And to answer your question, strike me."

"Ahh, so we're gonna do this again?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"You guessed correctly. Now strike me."

"Are you sure you want your ass beat again?"

"You seem pretty confident."

"Nigga, you know I can beat yo ass anytime anywhere."

"If that's what you think, then strike me."

Riley sprinted up to Huey and tried to punch him, but Huey grabbed Riley's arm, and tossed riley aside.

"You need a little more skill if you are going to survive." Huey said as Riley walked up to him. Riley was looking away. "You need to expect the unexpec-"

BAM!

Huey kicked Riley in the stomach.

"OWW! Damn nigga!"

"Never take your eye off your opponent, even when he is talking to you." Huey said sternly.

"Alright, alright I got it." Riley said. he then ran at Huey again, and Huey blcoked all of Riley's punches and kicks. Riley then blocked all of Huey's punches and kicks. Huey leaped into the air and tried to kick Riley several times, but Riley was swift enough to manuver out of the way. Huey came up from behind and brabbed Riley, to which Riley elbowed Huey in the stomach and kicked him off.

Huey tried to kick Riley again, but he swiftly moved out of the way. Huey then tried to punch Riley, but Riley blocked it and...

BAM!

Riley sent Huey and uppercut to the chin, and he fell back through the air and landed on his back. Riley was shocked, and walked up to him.

"Yo Huey, you okay? Riley asked walking up to him. Huey started to do a rare occurence, he laughed.

"You really caught me off guard. You have a knack for that." Huey said getting up. He expected Riley to be cocky.

"You did pretty good though." Riley said crossing his arms.

"Hmmm. I think you are finally starting to learn something for once." Huey said crossing his arms. "I guess you learned some honor."

"Yeah whateva. Now that's two meals you owe me."

"But of course. You'll get your meal tonight. Now I have got some business to take care of. I'll see you later tonight at the storage room." Huey said walking away. Riley followed him into the building, but went a different way than Huey did. Riley went up and over to Huey's office to see what Cindy said was true. Riley slowly walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He slowly crept inside, and headed over to the closet. He opened it without making a sound, and began to dig through the uniforms and weapons to see the food supply that Cindy said was there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Riley heard a voice shout. He quickly fell back out of the closet in fright, and landed on his back. He looked, and saw the smiling face of Jazmine.

"Jazmine?"

"Hi Riley!" Jazmine said cheerfully. Riley stood up and turned to jazmine. She was still wearing the school girl uniform.

"Damn Jazzy. Why you hafta scare a nigga like that?" Riley said. Jazmine frowned a little.

"I'm sorry. Look, have you seen Huey anywhere?"

"No. You know you not supposed to be here! Huey would never allow it."

"I know but...I just wanted too..."

"Yeah Yeah I know yo ass wants Huey."

Jazmine blushed.

"You were here earlier today, wasn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you screamin about somethin."

"Yeah, Huey said he would marry me if the war ends! That's why I have this donation box!"

"Jazzy," Riley said laughing. "I ain't think he said that. I don't think he wants you, let alone marry you."

"But...He said something like that."

"Yeah, maybe he said he would have time to hang out witchu, but as fo datin you and stuff, I ain't see that happenin." Riley said causing Jazmine to form tears in her eyes.

"Look Jazmine, I ain't see why you keep trying with him, you's is a smart, attractive young lady. Huey must be gay or something."

"Awww, thanks Riley." She said hugging him.

"Yeah whateva."

"You're such a sweety." She said leaning in for a kiss. Riley turned away.

"Hey! You said I was attractive!"

"Yeah, I know. You jus...I don't know."

"What, am I not good enough for you?"

"Jazmine, please...uh look..."

"What is it?"

"Huey told me not to tell you...but he DID say he was going to ask you to marry him..."

"REALLY! HE DID?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed running out of the room. And Riley though Jazmine was crazy before.

Later that night...

Huey was walking Riley to the storage room.

"I can't believe you told Jazmine that I was going to ask her to marry me." Huey said with a scowl.

"I had to say somethin! She was comin on to me man!"

"Yeah well, that's just Jazmine. Anyway, here's your meal." Huey said handing Riley the bag of food.

"Thanks man." Riley said walking into the storage room.

"Got your gun? Got everything you need?"

"Yes Huey, I'm fine."

"Good. See you in the morning." Huey said closing the door. Again, Riley listened to Huey's footsteps as he walked back to his office. Riley sat with food in hand. He waited, waited, and waited, until finally he heard a noise in the vents. Riley darted right up like a dog. The noise again got louder and louder, until the lid of the vent fell down again, and Cindy dropped down wearing the same thing she wore the other night. She took off her ski mask. The two of them hugged.

"How's ma Reezy doin?"

"Just fine gurl." Riley said breaking away from the hug and showing her the food.

"Awww, did you do all of this? Did you find this in yo brotha's personal supply?" Cindy asked.

"C-merph...Let's not get into this again."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I ain't gonna eat all this, so you can have some."

"You're too kind." Cindy said eating a bite of burger. "But you know..."

"What is it C-merph?"

"We don't have to stay cooped up in here."

"Uh, yeah we do, yo crew can come in here any moment and steal all of our food." Riley said which caused Cindy to have a concerened expression form on her face, remembering what Caesar said about how he would take care of the crates.

"Well uh...There ain't nobody comin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I promise. Yo crappy ass food will still be there when we get back."

"Well then how do we get out of here? The door's locked!"

"Up the vent, stupid."

"Up...there?" Riley pointed and asked. He wasn't sure if it would hold both their weight.

"Yeah. Why? Young Reezy ain't scared is he?"

"What? No! Young Reezy ain't afraid of anything!"

"Well then come here. Take the food with ya." Cindy said gesturing Riley to come close to her. Riley did, and Cindy wrapped and arm around him. Riley blushed as this happened. Cindy then shot the hook shot up the vent and both of them pulled up to the top. Riley crawled in first and Cindy followed him.

"Just go forward." Cindy whispered. Riley crawled with the bag of food in one hand. He slowly crawled, but briefly kept stopping when he heard little creaks.

"Keep going Reezy!" Cindy whispered to him. Riley kept moving through the vent which seemed like forever. Riley then reached an opening, and opened the lid. He dropped out on to the outside of the building with the food. Cindy followed.

"You know, I do know one place where we could hang." Riley said. Cindy followed him. They stealthly sneaked around being sure not to be seen in the town. they kept going until they reached the one place Riley knew they would be safe. it was the hill. They very same one they used to climb to the top of when they were kids. it was untouched ans preserved for some reason. Riley and Cindy climbed to the top. They sat down and shared the food with eachother.

"I remember when we used to come up here." Cindy said.

"Yeah, me too." Riley said taking out the shake and putting two straws in it. They shared it while observing the view from the hill. 


	5. Chapter 5 creature of the night

When Riley and Cindy returned to the building, they saw guards examining the vent.

"C-merph, I think you better split. I see you later."

"Okay Reezy. I'll see you tommorow?"

"Of course."

Riley went to hug her, but Cindy grabbed his head into a kiss on the lips. She quickly pulled away. Riley heavily blushed.

"C-merph?" Rilay asked. Cindy smiled.

"Well Reezy...I."

"Uhhh, you don't really have to explain it." Riley said. Cindy then nodded. They hugged, and Cindy left. Riley walked towards the guards.

"There you are! Where have you been?" One of them said. Then Huey showed up.

"Riley, I'm very disappointed in you."

"What happened?"

"While you decided to take a little break, Caesar's men broke into our base!"

"Wha...what?"

"They were picked up on an infared camera nearby where you were. They only appeared when you were gone!"

"Yo...My bad."

"MY BAD? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I was gettin a little hot in there...so I figured."

"You figured it would be okay to render us defensless."

"No, I went out fo a minute but then I got...sidetracked."

"By doing what?"

"Uhhh...nothin."

"Well tonight I am locking you in there good, to make sure you don't escape."

Riley had a look of worry on his face. Huey shook his head.

Later that day, Riley was eating some rations with Ed and Rummy. The pair didn't eat, but kept giving Riley death stares.

"Alright, what's up?" Asked Riley.

"You supposed to be protecting us Riles! You leave us like that?"

"Hey, I was gettin hot!"

"That is a lame ass excuse Riley." said Rummy. "You should know better than that."

"Ay! I'll try to make it not happen again alright?"

"You better."

Just then Huey walked into the room.

"Riley! I need to see you. Now."

Riley got up and followed his brother to the storage room. They both looked up at the vent, where a couple of Huey's men were screwing and welding a thick piece of metal to it. the metal had tiny slits to allow air to still flow through.

"This is to make sure you stay put."

Riley looked worried and wondered what Cindy would do once she tried to get through again.

Meanwhile...

Cindy was preparing herself for another evening with Riley in her room. Caesar came in.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said coming up from behind.

"Hey Ceez..." She said.

"Going on another mission to find the box?"

"You know it."

"How about afterwards you and I have a special dinner?"

"Uhhh, I dunno about that." She said smiling.

"Aww come on pretty thing. I know you want to."

"Well, I'll think about it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Splendid. And FYI, some of my men are infiltraiting Huey's headquarters tonight."

Cindy had a look of shock and worry on her face.

"Fo...what?"

"To get some food supplies."

"Oh..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. I see. don't worry. I gave them strict orders not to interact with you, and leave you alone so they don't draw attention to you."

"Okay...good."

That night at Huey's headquarters...

Riley was standing in the storage room. Huey was about to lock him in for the night.

"Yo Huey...uh...where's my food?" Riley asked to which Huey threw a bag of food at him.

"See you in the morning." Huey said with a scowl as he shut and locked the door. Riley quickly ran over to the wall and took out some tools in his pocket. He drilled a small hole in the wall, and set up a tiny camera into the wall, so he could videotape everything that was happening in that room. He covered the camera with a few crates so nobody would notice. He then waited around until he heard the familiar noises in the vents again. They got louder and louder, until they reached the vent door. A few seconds later, Riley watched as a small red laser was cutting through the piece of metal in the shape of a square. the piece fell to the floor, and Cindy slipped out, this time wearing a full ninja suit. Riley walked up to her.

"Damn Gurl. Look at you." Riley said as Cindy took off the ninja mask.

"Hey Reezy." She said greeting him with a kiss on the lips.

"So uh...I gots some food here...if you're hungry..." Riley said.

"Yeah I am. Caesar said he was gonna cook me somethin, but I think I'm gonna be a little late tonight." Cindy said winking.

"Aww C-merph. You gonna break his heart."

Cindy giggled.

"Yeah, but it's just fun seein him all disappointed."

"Ohh C. yous sadistic."

"Ain't I?"

"Yeah."

"So, we ain't gonna stay cooped up in here all night are we?"

"Well uh...I don't know."

"Come on, there's a place I know that is pretty nice."

"Well..."

Riley then swore he heard a noise coming from the other storage room next door.

"Hey! Did you here that?"

"Uhh...no..." Cindy said nervously.

"I could have sworn I heard somethin."

"Come on, forget about it, uhh, let's go...now."

"Well. I guess it was probably my imagination." Riley said joining Cindy under the vent door. Riley held on to her as Cindy shot her grappling hook gun up the event, and they zoomed up. They crawled throught the vent just like before, and quietly sneaked out of the building. They began to walk in the thick field away from the building.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Riley.

"There's a place I sometimes sneak out to." Cindy answered as they soon found themelves in some woods. They kept walking, until they heard frogs croaking and crickets chirping, and they reached a dark lake, which was dimly lit be fireflies flying around. Riley was stunned. He never knew this place existed. In fact, he never heard anyone talk about it. The lake was one of those precious gems nobody knew about, the kind of land you would think Wuncler would pave over. It was so secluded.

Riley couldn't see far out because it was so dark, but he speculated that the lake extended past his field of vision. The lake was lit by the fireflies, and the light from the full moon.

"Damn." Was all Riley could say.

"Yep." Cindy said. They sat down near the shore. "I'm the only one who knows about this place."

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

They both looked at eachother, Riley looking right into the big blue eyes, right into those sweet baby blues. Cindy made a really loving smile. Riley kept staring at her, and smiled as well. They slowly leaned in closer and closer, until they quickly reached over and grabbed each other, sucking face. They grabbed and fondled, and eventually, uncloathed. They couldn't help it any more. They made love to each other. It was cold, so they covered them selves with their clothes like make shift covers. After they were done, the decided to rest, and fell asleep.

It was very early morning. Birds were chirping around as Riley opened his eyes with a gun barrel in his face. He was startled. Cindy woke up startled as well. 


	6. Chapter 6 old souls

(A/N yeah yeah, long time no update)

"So...I should have known."

"H...Huey! It ain't what it look like!"

Huey pistol whipped Riley in the face.

"Ay! What the fuck man!"

"You mother fucker! You're sleeping with the enemy!"

"She ain't like that Huey!"

"Cindy is on Caesar's side. You leave the room completely abandoned every night to meet with her?"

"...not exactly."

Huey pointed the gun at a startled Cindy. Riley grabbed his brother's arm as he fired. Birds flew out of some trees.

"Ay man! Don't hurt her!"

Huey sighed.

"Cindy...leave."

Cindy made her self more decent before she got up and left.

"Riley, come with me."

about ten minutes later Riley was up in Huey's office.

"Riley, I had just about enough. I am going to try one more time. I will board up that vent with bricks. If Cindy comes in and I find out, I will have no choice but to dispose of her. Understand?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright then."

Later that day at lunch, Riley sat down with Ed and Rummy.

"Yo what up?"

They didn't say anything.

"Yo, you two deaf?"

"Reezy, you abandoned your post." Rummy finally spoke up.

"Aw come on don't be like that...you know who it was right? Our old nigga C-merph!"

"Yeah well, she ain't on our side now Reezy. You should know that."

"Whatever."

"It ain't just whatever." said Rummy. "It's like this, if I found out Ed was on the other side, I'd blow his mother fucking brains out!"

"You guys just don't understand..."

"Oh we understand, we understand completely."

Later that night...

Huey forcefully locked Riley in the storage room.

"Yo...Huey what about my food?"

Huey slammed the door shut. Riley looked over to the little camera he set up. He went through the footage, and much to his shock, he saw people did break in, and even take a crate of food. Cindy lied.

With an angry expression on his face, Riley stomped on over to the spot under the vent. He heard buzzing, yeah Cindy was cutting through the cement with a high powered laser. He heard the cling clang of her crawling through, the laser cutting through the metal lid, the lid falling down, and Cindy sliding out. Riley stood up.

"Hey Reezy." Cindy said going up and kissing him. "What's up?...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You lied."

"I lied?"

"You said nobody was gonna break in. I set a camera, and I saw henchmen break in and steal a crate."

"But...oh...Reezy, look, I can explain."

"Naw, I ain't wanna hear it."

"Riley, please."

"Naw, I can't believe you lied to me!"

"I had to! Caesar would kill me if he found out about us..."

"Yeah well..."

"So...what are you going to do?"

"Kill those bastards who break in."

"Reezy, don't! Please!"

"It's my job..."

Riley was walking over to the wall to open the hole and get a clean shot when Cindy put a gun to Riley's head.

"Caesar told me to take care of any guards. Don't make me do it."

Meanwhile in Huey's room, Huey was trying to sleep, but he had set a camera in the storage room, and the monitor was close to his face. He opened his eyes a little and closed them, but they became wide open when he saw on the monitor Cindy pointing a gun to his brother's head.

"Riley!"

Huey got up off his cot and went over to grab a sword. he was hurrying to the door, when Jazmine stopped him. She was wearing an opened pink robe with nothing but pink panties underneath.

"Ja...JAZMINE!"

"Hi Huey." she said walking toward him.

"I don't have time for this!" Huey said trying to brush past. Jazmine stopped him.

"Make love to me Huey."

"No!"

"I know you want to...infact, I know you want to marry me, so why not go all the way?"

"When the hell did I say that?"

"Riley told me."

"He fucking lied!"

Huey looked over at the monitor. Riley had his hands up.

In the storage room...

"Riley, drop the gun!"

"Now come on C-merph let's talk about this."

"I'm serious Riley. I'll pull the trigger!"

"Come on Cindy...I know you would never."

Cindy looked away for a split second, and Riley gave her a hook kick to the face. She fell to the floor, cold.

"Sorry C, you made me do it."

Huey watched as this happened.

"See, your brother is fine. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I remember. We were about to make love."

"Jazmine, I don't desire you...in that way okay?"

"Come on Huey, be nice." She said walking up close to him.

"No...Jazmine..."

Jazmine kissed Huey on the lips. Huey tried to pull back, but soon couldn't help but find himself kissing back and making love. He had gone so long without doing so. It never was a nessesity, but he had to admit, it got pretty lonely sometimes. Sure, there were a few girl members of the gang, but Huey never saw them for anything but fellow comrades. But He had remembered there was a time where Huey sometimes considered the thought of Jazmine being somewhat more than just a friend. They began to make love.

Back in the storage room, Riley was aiming the jinx through the hole. He amed at one of the men's head, and fired, the bullet fired, and hit the man in the head. another man instinctly fired his weapon, which bounced off the wall and hit the other guy, whom fired and hit the final man.

"Damn." Riley muttered. He looked over at Cindy. She was out cold. He didn't know what to do with her. There was no way he could drag her through the vent. He found an old blanket, and covered her with that. He sat down and stroked her head.

"I'm sorry Cindy...that I put you through this. But one more screw up and I'm done for. Maybe one day you'll see Caesar and Wuncler for who they really are...and maybe even Huey could trust you...I don't know..."

Soon Riley got tired and passed out next to her.

The next morning Cindy woke up, startled that she was still where she was.

"Uh...What the?"

She woke up Riley.

"Riley, what happened?"

"Oh Hey C-merph. Sorry about last night."

"Last night? What time is it?"

"I think...seven in the morning?"

"Oh SHIT! What the fuck happened!"

"I'm sorry...I had to uh...subdue you so I could do my job."

"You FUCKER! You mean to tell me you killed those men!"

"Yeah. I ain't see what the big deal is."

"Riley, this is serious! Caesar is gonna have my ass!"

"Hey, come on, it ain't that bad."

Cindy punched Riley in the face.

"Ay! Bitch!"

Cindy jumped up the vent.

"Riley...I ain't gonna see you for awhile."

"Why?"

"Cuz...I might not see you...foveva..." she said before she left. Riley sighed.

Hours later Huey returned to the room.

"Riley!"

Riley darted up.

"I'm proud of you. Caesar's men broke in, and you handled the situation perfectly. Even when Cindy pointed a gun to your head."

"Uh...no problem man."

Riley noticed Huey's afro was a bit ruffled.

"Yo man...what happened to you?"

"Oh...well...Jazmine came by last night and..."

"Ewww nigga! You mean to tell me you dunked that psycho bitch?"

"Now come on Riley. She was very...persuasive."

"I know yo ass wanted her."

"It wasn't like that. And I guess we can't blame her for being a little crazy. This whole gang war thing can sometimes get to people's heads. And what with losing her house and all and having to live in a trailer somewhere. It can be traumatizing."

"Yeah well I knew you always had a thing fo her."

"Never. I guess I had a brief lapse in judgement combined with me feeling a little bad for her. What happened happened and I assure you it probably won't happen again."

"Sure nigga, sure."

"Now get going. You have breakfast waiting for you."

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

A feminine looking figure wearing a jet black leather jumpsuit with a zipper was approaching a man wearing a dark suit and round green glasses.

"Ah, my pride and joy. How is my number one assassian?"

"Very well. Soon we shall make our move to end this so called turf war once and for all."

"Splendid. Our next step is to create some tension between the two parties, thus destroying themselves, and in doing so end this war for good. And our organization will be deemed heroes!"

"Yes, and I know just what to do..."

Meanwhile at Caesar's headquarters...

Cindy ran inside and toward her room as fast as possible. Caesar was there.

"Cindy! There you are! I was worried sick! Please tell me you found that box!"

"Ceez...I'm sorry...I..I couldn't find it."

"Damn it Cindy, if Wuncler found out..."

"Found out what?" asked Wuncler walking into the hallway.

"That uh Cindy found the location of the special box!"

"Terrific!"

"She is just having a little trouble reaching it."

"Well I'm sure she'll get to it in no time. Remember what I said earlier Caesar..." said Wuncler walking away.

"What did he mean?" asked Cindy.

"Well...he wanted me to threaten you...but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Aww how sweet. Ain't no way I gonna let anyone kill me."

"Yeah sure. Now, how's about I let you slip into something...more comfortable?"

"Mmm well how about you give me a moment to think about it?" said Cindy flirtaciously as she walked back to her room.

"Hmph. That's my Cindy." 


End file.
